Detective Eragon
by Xxdaveyhavok'sloverXx
Summary: How Eragon's life would be if he was a detective?Find out!


\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial;\f1\fswiss\fprq2\fcharset0 Arial; \\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1507;\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs20 Detective Eragon\par \par Disclaimer:Don't own any of the charaters besides some like Candy.\par \par A/n:Thanks for clicking, and I hope you like it! But may be confusing in some parts. May be some wrong spelling.\par \par Chapter 1: One Tough Job Because It's Confusing\par \par Eragon was sitting at his desk, munching on a muffin he had stolen from the dump, luckily it wasn't covered in dirt like the rest of the garbage there. But the night was clear to Eragon. It was like any other night, but he decided just to say, the night Judy Ann died. Eragon laughed as he read the card his girlfriend had given him, as a lady bursted through the doors, in a green bikni top, and a navy blue skirt.\par \par \line "Detective..please help me, my poor poochie has disappeared. You have to help."the woman pleaded, tugging Eragon's arm.\par \par Detective Eragon now had a case on his hands, and he was going to solve it...eventually.\par \par "Please now. He must be somewhere. Have you tried calling his name or putting his favorite dog food on the doorstep, or even tossed your shoe out the window and waited for him to come get it?"Eragon asked.\par \par "Oh, detective I've tried that, and without him, I'll just die I, I mean Eragon."the woman told.\par \par "I'll see, what I can do, but first find Candy my girl."as everyone knows Eragon said.\par \par "Oh thank you."the woman said, squishing me like a bug(with her hugs) . She ran off giggling along the way. Eragon pulled my coat on, and ate that muffin along the way downstairs, Eragon felt his leg give way, as I slipped on what seemed to be dog food. Eragon had his first clue, and he was going to solve this.\par \par \par Eragon heard Candy walk in back of him, man he was frightened."You were looking for me."Candy said, licking the tip of her lollipop.\par \par "I've seen you've found my office...once.."Eragon thought dumbly then answered"Candy, my girl, I've found a case, a case of the missing pooch".\par \par "Oh, man Eragon, getting another case from Arya. You know, I've doubted you liked her, but now I know."Eragon's dear Candy laughed out.\par \par "Please follow me to my car, I'll tell you about the day I've had."Eragon said.\par \par "You'll say I had a busy day. Please tell me about your house, your pets, or something else."Candy said, claming her voice from the agravation.\par \par "Sure, but first let me get my shoes."Eragon said, walking up the most tallest stairs Eragon had ever layed his eyes on. Eragon finally had made it up that long flight of stairs.\par \par "Man..that..huh..was the..largest staircase..huh..I had ever had to..walk up."Eragon thought, wiping the sweat from his forehead. The closet was right on his left, but for some reason Eragon couldn't open it. It seemed to be locked, but Eragon thought for a second"There's no lock on this door...how..how could it be locked"? Candy walked up to Eragon, and said"Shoes aren't in there..ha..that's the bathroom, the closet is in your room".\par \par \par It hit Eragon. Eragon's room wasn't the bathroom, uncle Fred was in the bathroom. Closets are in bedrooms, bathrooms are in the hallway, or more importantly in my mom's and dad's master bedroom.\par \par "Oh thanks Candy. I would..."Eragon said, but noticed Candy wasn't there. Where? How? Why?\par \par Arya busted threw the basement door, her eyes wide open, like she'd seen a ghost."Arya what's wrong?"Eragon asked, as Eragon walked walked closer to her. She just stared at that big picture on that wall.\par \par "Oh Eragon, you'll never guess what."Arya said, her gesture on her face changing."Murtagh, he..he..."Arya tried to get out, but fainted.\par \par What was it? Why had Candy left? Who was even writing this story? "Man I need some tips."Eragon sighed. Eragon finally made it his car with Arya, her green eyes hidden from behind her pale eyelids.\par \par "Ha. I can solve this 1 2 3."Eragon laughed. Eragon lifted her up, and opened up his car door with his dog's treehouse keys(that also worked for Eragon's car), and layed her in the backseat.\par \par "Man, no driver's license, well this was the time to shoot somebody, and steal their license, but Eragon wasn't that kind of guy, so Eragon pressed on the gas pedal, put it on D, and took his foot off the gas pedal, and finally took off. There was the diner Eragon could go to, or the coffee shop. Hmm..where?\par \par Eragon finally made it to the place Murtagh worked at, Jazz It Up Coffee Shop."Arya's going to have to stay here..not unless Eragon had something to wheel her around in something. The wheele in Eragon's trunk, why not?, I used it on uncle fred, so why not Arya. Eragon put her on it, and pushed. Alot of unwanted stares, staring at Eragon, and Arya, but at least the cops wasn't in those stares. Eragon pushed the wheele into the coffee shop, and sat down on of the stools, Eragon got Arya out of the wheele she was on, and sat her down on the stool beside Eragon.\par \par \par "How may I help ya'll."the waitress asked.\par \par "2 mochas, and can you find Murtagh for me?"Eragon answered.\par \par "Yes sure."the waitress replied, calling Murtagh on his cellphone.\par \par \pard\tx1350\tx8640\f1 Hello"Murtagh answered.\par \par "Someone wants to meet you here, and boss is coming."the waitress answered on the other line.\par \par "Ok be right there".\par \par Hope you liked it! And I know it tends to get confusing.\par \par Just ask Eragon.\par \par R&R if you'd like.\f0\par 


End file.
